You Get Used To Somebody
by lopsided
Summary: AU. Slash. Join Ginny and Hermione as they find their feelings for each other deepen as they spend more time with each other. Finally updated, chapter 5 now up!
1. Ginny's favor

**You Get Used To Somebody**

**Summary: **AU. Slash. Ginny and Hermione.

* * *

Whispers erupted like those of a volcano the minute pretty Ginny Weasley walked out of campus in tears. Everywhere Hermione go she could hear rumors about the break up of the most famous couple.

It spread like wild fire, she swore that she even heard two of her professors exchanging their own thoughts about the reason of their break up.

"I heard that Harry got her pregnant and when he found out, he didn't believe that it was his and called her a slut!" She heard someone say.

She rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it. _'Rumors'_ she thought. She was trying to walk fast so that she could get away from all of the petty people who delights in gossiping about the lives of other people.

That was until she bumped on a certain someone on the way out.

She faced the person and mumbled a quick "sorry". She realized that it was the popular Ronald Weasley and walked away again when she saw him staring at her.

He was trying to catch up to her, but she quickly grabbed the door and marched out campus in fear that he might blow up at her. She was sure that he was clearly not in a good mood because of his sister. Weasley's are pretty much known for their temper.

Grabbing her keys from her pockets, she got into her car and was beginning to start the engine when she heard a soft knock at her windowpane. Startled by the intrusion, she dropped her keys. She closed her eyes for a moment and begged the heavens and the stars to _'Please not let it be Ronald Weasley.'_

Slowly she turned sideways and saw a Ginny Weasley outside. She got out.

"Hey" she heard her say.

She had to look up because this girl is a good 3 inches taller than her, and she's a year older than her!

"What can I do for you?" she asked softly, remembering the break up earlier.

"I, uh, I -" she paused for a while and smiled shyly at Hermione, "I kinda need a ride, badly... if that's okay with you?" she asked

shifting her weight uncomfortably.

Hermione watched her for a while, trying to figure her out. Her first thought was that she was really pretty, even with her tear-drenched face. This was actually the first time that she had seen her up close because she was always being accompanied by a swarm of people. _'No wonder she's so popular' _She have a really great body too.

"Is it... not okay with you?" the redhead placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder making her return to reality. She literally jump at the touch and Hermione blushed at the thought of being caught. Ginny softly chuckled at her "Sorry"

She have a nice laugh too. And she decided that there would be no harm done to help a schoolmate in need. She smiled at Ginny and opened the door of her car to let her in. "Hop in"

Ginny looked at her with disbelief. She didn't really think that she would agree. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding the hesitation of the girl "Don't worry no cockroaches there. And I surely wouldn't bite you... I think" She gave her a grin and received one too from the redhead.

"Thanks" Ginny said as she got in. Hermione closed the door and was about to go in when she remembered something.

She fished for the keys in her pocket but frowned when she hadn't found it.

"Are you ok?" Ginny inquired.

She looked over at the windowpane and saw the shiny keys below Ginny's feet. _'Just as I suspected'_

"Yeah..." she replied and got inside. She bent down to reach over for the keys and had to swallow hard as she found herself face to face with the killer legs of Ginny Weasley.

She had a hard time reaching for them as her nose and forehead occasionally bump with Ginny's 'killer' legs.

"What are you doing?"

'_I am so dead'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Just..." pause "Trying to get the keys... I wont bite, ok?" she said trying to lighten the air around them while nervously grasping the key.

Ginny looked down at her "Hey, that tickles" she pointed out failing to suppress her giggle.

Hermione got up and straightened herself out holding the keys firmly in her shaking hand. "Sorry" she replied with a shy smile, finding herself incapable of looking at the girl beside her. She decided that it was best to start the engine now.

'_What should I say? Come on Granger, think!' _

"Make yourself at home, okay? " Hermione started, offering Ginny a nervous smile.

Ginny laughed softly at this, she was really starting to like this girl already. _'It was a pity we didn't met earlier'_ she thought. She decided to turn on the radio to make herself at home and gave the brunette a wide grin which the girl happily returned.

"Sorry if I had been a bother, Ron had practice so he can't really drive me home and I haven't got my license yet and well Harry's..." she paused "Harry's... out of the picture..." She finished with a sad smile. Hermione could feel the sadness she was emitting.

_'I won't cry, it can wait till later'_

Ginny sighed "You're really nice, thank you" she said with genuine gratitude. "So, uh, what was your name again?"

Hermione's grin drop a little. _'Of course she didn't know my name, what was I expecting?' _She tried to reason with herself that maybe it was because the Weasley's moved here in just a year ago, but still...

'_But she seems like a really great person, totally not what I was expecting from popular people'_

"Hermione Granger" She said glancing at Ginny to find the redhead looking at her.

"Ginny Weasley" Ginny offered her hand and Hermione although a little hesitant, took the offer hand "Pleased to meet you, Hermione" She squeezed the soft hands of the brunette and smiled.

Ginny turned away with a smile on her face and focused on listening at the radio, which she quickly turned off when she realized that it might play some of those pretty sad songs that might remind her of Harry.

She saw Hermione glance at her and felt that the brunette understand her somehow.

They rest of the ride was spent in silence, both of them just enjoying the company of one another. Finally, they reached the Weasley's residence and Hermione pulled over.

Ginny turned to Hermione and gave her a quick peck on the cheek "Thank you Hermione, I really appreciate what you did for me"

Hermione watched Ginny walk away to her house, a small smile gracing her features as her hand caressed the skin that Ginny just kissed.

Ginny walked away from the car to their house feeling much happier. She really like Hermione. She might have just found herself a friend.

They can both feel that this is the start of something good... or bad... whichever way you want to look at it. Lol.

* * *


	2. The Before

**You Get Used To Somebody

* * *

**

For the past few years Hermione had been depressed. The scars that she had received from her emotional roller coaster ride are still not fully healed. She was really having a hard time making friends now in school. It didn't really help at all that she is considered as a nerd and a know- it- all. She used to be well liked in school before, but now, everyone seems to be avoiding her or running away from her except for those few friends who stood by her. She could feel the animosity from most of her schoolmates, but although she had convinced herself that she didn't care about what they think of her, it doesn't change the fact that it still hurts.

It all started that one day... that very same day when she broke up with Ron. Not only did she just love him like a brother but she also realized that she was gay. It hurt her to break up with him because she cares so much about Ron but she can't stand the fact that she's fooling both herself and Ron into believing that she really loves him.

The feelings that she was having... it all became clear to her. Even though she had never really gotten the pleasure of experiencing a kiss with another girl, she knew fully well what her heart wanted.

Ron... well, he was heart- broken. But he stayed quiet, never said a word to anyone about Hermione's shocking revelation, not even to Harry. In his heart though, he was secretly hoping that she'd realize that it was just a mistake and that she'll come back to him. But it never happens, he keeps on waiting and waiting but it never did.

But the word got out soon enough. She never really knew how and there was never really any proof but rumors started and everyone began talking about it. All she knew is that, Draco Malfoy, the blonde smirking jerk, started it. So she was guessing that he must've heard her talk with Ron. Some people believed it, some didn't, some were disgusted, some boys liked it, some avoided her in case it was true and some just didn't really care.

She did come out to her friends, which proved to them that she was in fact gay, and she lost some of them, she didn't know if she lost Harry because he was keeping his distance from her or maybe it was just because he was too busy with Cho at that time, but she was really thankful for those who accepted her for whom she really is. At least now she knows who her true friends are.

She also got the courage to tell her parents, who were shocked at first, but when time passed, they just didn't really care. They aren't even paying that much attention to her anymore. She guessed that they have more important and pressing matters to handle like how-to be-richer-than-they-already-are than a teenage gay daughter. But the feeling was mutual although it did hurt a little; they did shower her with the finer things in life. At least they didn't disown her or kicked her out and she was grateful for that.

But right now, she just focuses all of her undivided attention to her studies. She finds solace in her books, and reading manages to keep her mind off of things. And right now, she has that major test that she has to study for.

* * *

Ginny lives a happy life. Although lacking in material riches her brothers, though sometimes immature and goofs, and her parents, provided her with all the love and security that she needs. 

She was the youngest in their family and the only girl, so you could only imagine how strict and overprotective they were of her. Not to mention that she attracts many attention because of her beauty and lively personality. She was, as they call it, the life of the party. She radiates happiness to those around her and she was full of energy.

She had a hard time letting go of their old house, because there were so many happy memories there. She would also never forget the friends that she had left there. In fact, she misses them terribly already.

She did like this new place, it was beautiful and larger than their old house, but there was always something that she feels like she's missing, like there was this missing part of her. Like she's not really home.

She feels so alone here. The people seemed nice enough for her but there's this emptiness in her heart. There was never really anyone here that she feels connected to and that saddens her.

She started as an 8th grader and it was rather shocking how welcoming and accepting the people are of her in middle school. And now, she's a freshman in high school. Where she met Harry, where she fell in love with Harry, well at least she thought she did. She really thought he was the one because she felt some connection with him in some way but not really completely. So maybe he is the one... maybe he isn't...

She still cannot believe that Harry did that to her, with Cho nonetheless. She trusted him, and yet he broke her heart. Now she's in her room, crying her eyes out because she still can't accept that it ended as fast as it started.

Ron got mad at Harry for cheating on her with Cho. Those two were really the best of friends, but right now, she's almost too sure that this put a stain on their friendship.

Everything just seems so wrong right now in the world of Ginny Weasley. But she was rather thankful that she met that Hermione girl. She did give her a ride en all, when the brunette didn't even know her, so she owes her one. She knew that the brunette was a year older than her, but she seems so nice to her. She treated her like a normal person, not some kind of queen or something. To her, they were equal. She really likes that in a person.

It was rather shocking to know that Hermione was in fact the girl that Ron had dated last year, the girl who broke his heart. In fact, she didn't really know what Ron had seen in Hermione in the first place because to her it seemed like she was the usual superficial queen of a clique or something. It didn't really help when she found out that the family of the girl was one of the richest in town. So her first impression of Hermione wasn't really all that good.

Hermione, in Ron's words is, a smart ass, a total knock out, and the most beautiful girl that you'll ever see on the planet earth. To her Hermione was, a stuck up rich girl who got lucky to have the brains and beauty who doesn't care about the feelings of others... especially when she broke up with Ron.

Boy she was so wrong. And she was rather embarrassed that she judged Hermione that quickly because she didn't even really know what happened between her and Ron to begin with. She was still in middle school when they broke up and her brother never really got the heart to talk about it. So she didn't push the subject, figured that it was too painful for him.

Who knows... maybe she could find the friend that she was looking for in Hermione.

* * *

**Notes:** So I included some background on the girls, just in case any of you are confused. 

And to clear things up, The Weasleys just moved in about a year ago and Ron met Harry and Hermione and they bonded together and became friends. They are on their first year in high school, Ginny's still in middle school at this time. Harry was with Cho and Ron and Hermione are a couple. Hermione broke up with Ron because she realized that she was gay and can't bear the fact that she's using Ron as an excuse to hide her true self.

They feel awkward around each other now to really still become friends although Ron still wants to be with her. Rumors started because of Malfoy and when she can't take it anymore, she came out to her friends, which proved that she was in fact gay. Harry distanced himself, or maybe just busy with Cho, but they eventually broke up and Harry started dating Ginny, the year after that.

So right now, Hermione, Harry and Ron are in sophomore and Ginny's a freshman. The rest of Ginny's brothers I suppose like George and Fred are still in College and the others already working or had moved out. Ginny absolutely have NO idea that Hermione prefers girls.

**Lady Felton:** That's me being my usual weird self. I included that 'lol', don't know why really, lol

Sorry if Im a bit slow... just wanted to give some background to avoid confusion. Next chapters gonna be up soon.


	3. The mall

**You Get Used To Somebody

* * *

**

It was true that Ginny knew many people, but she didn't really know anybody because she doesn't know whom they really are inside. Just the same old faces and names that are all starting to look similar to her now. And it seems like the closer she get to someone, which is very rare, the less she wants to know about them.

As always, she was surrounded by a bunch of people. Some are inviting her for parties, some flirting with her now that she's single again and some just planning on their lunch or dinner with her and their gang. She was not really listening... just standing there and saying yes and asking why from time to time.

Hermione was just walking to her locker when she passed by Ginny with people flocking her.

'_Wow... I never even knew that her locker was just across mine...'_

She opened her locker and got the materials that she would need, putting them into her backpack one at a time while glancing every now and then at the redhead. She found herself smiling at Ginny.

'_How does she do it?'_ she asks herself as she watched the group surrounding Ginny laugh at something.

Ginny turned her head ahead and saw Hermione. She was smiling. Wait... she was... smiling at me?

For a brief moment, she caught Hermione's eyes and she returned the smile but the brunette quickly turned away, breaking their gaze and focusing all of her undivided attention to her locker. She waited for the other girl to look up again so that she could wave at her... but decided against it after a few seconds. She has a better idea.

"Sorry guys... can't go." Ginny said.

Many why's and protests were heard "You have to! It'll be no fun there without you!"

"Nah... I think I'll pass for tonight, have to catch up on my studies and I got to be home early so... yeah, sorry, really..." She pretended to look really disappointed so that they would stop pestering her already.

"Aww don't worry... there's always next time, we'll see you then"

They bought it! HA! And with that she walked away so that she could catch up with Hermione... _'Im free'_

Happiness seems to be siding with her today. She didn't even see Harry, which she was grateful for because she didn't really think that she was up to seeing Harry and Cho together right now.

'_Stop! Don't think about him!' _

She took another glance at Hermione's way and saw her zipping up her bag. _'She's leaving...'_

'_That's really A LOT of books'_ she thought as she saw Hermione's bulging backpack. A silly grin appeared on her face.

Walking a little bit faster, she began to pull and drag Hermione into an empty corner taking the other girl by surprise.

"AHH!" Hermione squealed in fear quickly taking off her backpack and throwing it at the person who dragged her.

Ginny who had not moved fast enough unfortunately got hit.

"Awww!"

"That hurts..."

"And that's heavy!" the redhead accused, pouting.

Hermione's face fell when she realized the person "Oh... my..."

She quickly went to younger girl's side to check for injuries just in case. "Are you hurt? Im sorry I didn't really mean to..." Then becoming aware of their closeness backed away.

Ginny, oblivious to the other girl's nervousness greeted her with enthusiasm anyway "Hello to you too"

She handed the bag back to Hermione, which the brunette nervously took. Ginny gave Hermione a guilty smile. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I'm usually not like that..."

"No, no, s'ok... You just..." Hermione stopped searching for the right words to say "Took me by surprise"

Then she looked at Ginny as if trying to figure something out. "On second thought... you can't just really go dragging a person to an empty corner..." She offered Ginny a smile "To have your way with them..."

Ginny face turned red as the thought entered her mind.

"Oh come on..." she complained backing away a little from Hermione "I didn't drag you here to have my way with you" She leaned down on a wall, putting her hands on her pocket.

"Besides... Im not gay." Ginny smiled as if finding the idea silly.

An awkward silence followed... Hermione can't explain why she felt hurt by Ginny's proclamation. _'Is she mocking me?'_

"Oh yeah... of course your not" Hermione looked down at the floor shyly, she feels so stupid.

'_Why did I say that? She might think Im hitting on her... Oh God...I don't need this right now... I need to go'_

Hermione looked at her watch and was shocked to see that she's going to be late for class. Looking around she found that there are no more students_ 'Great'_ she frowned.

"I'm late" she said looking at Ginny then looked down again still frowning.

Ginny was still smiling at her finding Hermione's disappointment at being late quite amusing. "So...?" she said not being able to stop herself from teasing the brunette.

Hermione turned to Ginny as if she had grown two heads. Ginny shook her head. "I don't see what's the big deal about it"

Hermione crossed her arms "Some of us actually take their studies seriously"

Ginny held her hands up in defeat "Ok, I'm sorry about that"

"I really need to go now, sorry"

Hermione turned away but found a hand stopping her.

"What now?"

"I'm really sorry" Ginny said sincerely.

"It's ok" Hermione replied finding herself drawn to Ginny's baby blue eyes. (A/n: I dont really know what Ginny's eyes are... so if anyone happens to know, please tell me, thanks!)

"Do you, uh... are you?" Ginny scratched her head finding it hard to form the right words.

'_Why is she looking at me like that?' _She sighed frustated at herself. "What are you doing later after class?" she finally managed to ask.

"Nothing much" Hermione replied looking at the other girl quite suspiciously "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just thinking that we could hang out later, you know... get to know each other a bit better" Ginny replied anxiously waiting for Hermione's answer.

'_Does she mean it?'_ Hermione asked in her head _'She actually wants to get to know me'_ she thought happily.

"Sure" replied Hermione with a smile.

"Cool, I'll meet you after school then" Ginny said then walked away after waving goodbye to Hermione.

Hermione watched the departure of the other girl with a silly smile on her face. However... her smile dropped when she remembered something. She run fast hoping that she won't be late for class.

With jagged breaths she opened the door to find the class deep into their discussion already. Her professor looked at her as if not believing what he's seeing along with the other students. Hermione just stood there nervously waiting for her professor to say something.

"How nice of you to join us Ms. Granger" the professor said still not believing what he was seeing. "So... what seems to be the reason of your delay?" he asked striding over to her side while looking at her intently.

Hermione, at a loss for words, didn't know what to say. She feels so little with her professor looking at her like that and she had never been in this situation before! How should she know?

The professor spoke once again interrupting her thoughts "We're still waiting for your answer Miss Granger"

"Sorry... I-I, uh..." Her mouth opened and closed for a few times "I got caught up with a freshman" she said turning bright red.

'_I can't believe I said that'_ she thought grimly.

Her professor coughed for a few times then after a few second she saw him pointing to a vacant seat as he got over his initial shock. "Please take a seat"

He walked back to the board to write something but stopped as if hesitating "Try not to get too caught up with a freshman again so that you wont be late " he added then went back to writing.

Hermione walked over to her usual seat with her head down consciously aware of the eyes watching her. She can hear someone snickering behind her and with both of her hands she covered her face, which was red from running and embarrassment.

'_I can't believe it! How embarrassing...'_

And for the first time in her life, Hermione Granger can't wait for class to be over.

* * *

Class was over and students were going out of the classroom filling the hallways. Hermione was walking with her friend gloomily, still not believing that she got late.

"Hermione!" said Susan Bones raising her voice a little to the other girl who was seemingly preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Wha-t?" Hermione asked trying to hopelessly focus to what her friend is saying.

Susan sighed "Are you even listening to me?"

"I'm really sorry" Hermione said obviously disappointed with herself. She pushed the main door open and followed Susan out of campus.

"I just still can't believe that I got late for class, it was so embarrassing!" she groaned at the memory, stopping at the parking lot.

Susan giggled at Hermione's annoyance. "Don't worry you'll still get A's"

"What were you trying to say to me earlier?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"Never mind that, it was nothing anyway" Susan waved her hands for emphasis "So... are you going to come over to join us in our study group later? Neville and Luna are going to be there and some other students"

"I can't really go..." Hermione looked over at her friend nervously.

Susan gave her a curious look "And why is that?"

"Oh I'm going to meet up with someone" Hermione explained remembering Ginny.

"Oh... are you going on a date or something?" Susan asked with a suggestive smile.

"NO! We're just..." Hermione stopped as she saw Ginny coming closer to them waving at her.

'_It's not a date is it?'_ she asked herself as she watched the redhead approaching them _'Because she's not like me...' _she found herself frowning at this.

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny greeted merrily. "Oh hi, are you her friend?" she asked seeing another girl beside the brunette.

"Yes" Susan replied shooting Hermione a questioning look "Susan Bones" she said offering her hand to the younger girl.

"Nice to meet you Susan, I'm Ginny" Ginny shook the offered hand

"Ginny Weasley" She smiled at them letting go of the hand.

"Oh yeah I know" Susan said as if it was the most obvious thing. "So..." she turned to Hermione who was being awfully quiet "I'm going now, see ya Hermione, have fun"

"Nice to meet you!" Ginny yelled at Susan's retreating back.

"She seem's nice..." Ginny pondered "Are you ready to go?" she asked turning back to Hermione.

"Yes let's go"

Hermione opened up the door to let Ginny in. "Thank You" she heard her reply and got inside. She quickly followed Ginny inside to find her smiling.

'Wow, someone's happy' She smiled too at the obvious happiness of the redhead. 

"So, where are we going?"

Ginny turned to her and gave her a toothy grin "How about the mall?"

"Oh please, not that..." Hermione shook her head as she started the engine.

"Hermione can we please please please go there?" Ginny gave her a pleading look. "There's this really great new shop that I want to check out!" She made some movements in her hands to emphasize her point. "Please?" Both of her hands were now clasped together hopingly and she was doing her best to give Hermione her best puppy dog eyes.

'_Yes, that's right Ginny... big, big adorable puppy dog eyes to make Hermione give in. No one can resist that, HA!'_

"Fine" Hermione said laughing softly at Ginny's enthusiasm

'_She has a nice laugh'_ Ginny thought to herself.

"We'll go there... just stop that look you're giving me" she looked at Ginny to stress her point for a second then glanced back at the road turning right for the mall.

Ginny squealed in delight giving the older girl two thumbs up "Thanks Hermione, You're the best!"

"I swear you're such a child sometimes" Hermione said clearly amused "You're so hyper"

Ginny turned to Hermione and smiled "I can't help myself" she admitted, "its part of who I am, I guess"

"So, uh, did you get in trouble for class?" the redhead asked curiously, looking at Hermione closely.

Hermione shook her head, a smile on her face "Don't even get me started... it was so embarrassing" she turned a bit pink at the memory.

Hermione continued, "The whole class was looking at me and I feel so little... and it's all your fault! You're so mean..." Hermione turned to Ginny to playfully accuse her to find the other girl looking at her closely, amusement evident on her young but beautiful face. She turned away quickly, conscious of herself.

Ginny found herself laughing at Hermione's frustrations but looked away when she realized that she was staring.

"It's not that bad" she told her "I get that all the time..." she added looking out of the window. "I got used to it"

'_I really didn't mean to and it's not like I meant to...' _Ginny thought trying to reason with herself, '_She just looks so cute like that, all shy and conservative.' _

'_What am I doing?'_ Hermione questions herself _'What is she doing?' _

"Do you like the rain, Hermione?" Ginny asked out of the blue.

Hermione glanced at Ginny surprised by the question.

"I do" Ginny continued, still looking out of the window, watching the many buildings along the way "It's so depressing and it makes you think about things" she was now tracing patterns at Hermione's window "Yet it calms me... like a security blanket or something, isn't that weird?" She titled her head to Hermione.

"I, uh" Hermione didn't know what to say, "I don't know what to say, exactly..."

"It's ok" Ginny replied with a small smile on her face "I'm sorry because I usually talk too much" she looked away shyly.

Hermione looked at Ginny again and smiled "It's ok... I like to listen to you talk." She admitted and pulled over.

"Hey we're here!" Ginny exclaimed her face breaking into a huge grin.

* * *

Ginny can't believe how much fun she was having with Hermione. To top it all, Hermione paid for all of her clothes! She was just thinking of window shopping and then maybe trying on some clothes but then Hermione suggested that they buy some using her credit card. Of course, she hesitated at first but Hermione reassured her that it was okay so she eventually gave in.

Two hours later, they emerged with a handful of bags laughing together. "That red dress looked really great on you, Hermione,"

she said remembering how beautiful the brunette looked in the dress.

Hermione smiled shyly flattered at the compliment and walked beside Ginny.

'_Wait who am I kidding?' _Ginny thought shaking her head _'She'll always be beautiful..._ _just like what Ron said... the most beautiful girl that you'll ever see on planet earth' _

Suddenly Ginny stopped dead in her tracks with a silly grin on her adorable face.

Hermione bumped into her when she turned and was trying to say sorry but realized that Ginny wasn't listening. "Ginny?" she asked waving a hand in front of the bedazzled redhead.

Following Ginny's gaze, she found a candy store. She laughed at the cuteness of it and dragged Ginny inside.

"You really are a child," Hermione stated picking up a lollipop trying to examine its rainbow swirls.

Ginny just smiled as if she hears it everyday "I know"

* * *

'_Ginny is so hyped up! She can't even stop talking...'_ Hermione thought listening to Ginny with a smile playing on her lips _'With all those sugar... no wonder...'_

"... and I forgot that we have a test that day! But listen to this... I didn't study, yet I got an A-!" Ginny said proudly.

Looking outside, she saw a couple holding hands that looks oddly familiar to her. She leaned in closer to the window and found emerald green eyes looking back at her.

'_Harry it was Harry' _Ginny thought as they passed the couple. _'That was Harry... with Cho.' _She frowned and slumped back to the chair.

"You seem quiet" Hermione said when she realized that Ginny stopped speaking. She got no answer so she looked around to see Ginny looking down and concentrating hard on her hands.

'_I can't understand...'_ Ginny asked herself still frowning _'Why am I not hurt? Am I not affected?' _she rested her head on her hand '_This is so confusing...'_

Hermione didn't know what to do, Ginny looked so lost. _'Why does she look like that?'_

"Why am I not affected that much? Do I not love him anymore?" Ginny blurted out. She turned around seeking Hermione's face with questioning eyes and a frown on her face.

Hermione looked back not understanding Ginny "What?"

"Harry... I saw him with Cho" Ginny said in a small voice "We passed by them on the way"

"Oh" Hermione said not knowing what to say.

"I don't understand it Hermione... Am I over him already? Because I don't feel so hurt as I expected when I saw with Cho earlier... It's all so confusing"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Ginny. "Is that bad? I mean... am I bad because I got over him that quickly?"

"NO!" Hermione said quickly taking the other girl by surprise. Smiling guiltily she lowered her voice a little and asked Ginny, "Did you love him?"

"I thought I did..." Ginny replied in a small voice.

Hermione looked at her closely, "Maybe you really didn't"

Ginny found herself smiling at that thought "Maybe... that's good right?"

"Yes, you could move on now" Hermione said feeling her heart beat faster.

Ginny bit her lip and looked at Hermione intensely, as if seeing her for the first time "Yeah... I like that" she softly said, her gaze still not leaving Hermione's who was trying her best to focus on the road and not on the person beside her. "I like that a lot"

The redhead looked away as soon as she realized that she was staring again _'She's really beautiful...'_

Hermione pulled over to the Weasley's residence and looked at Ginny shyly "We're here" she announced.

"Yeah... thanks" Ginny said sincerely looking at their house then back to Hermione.

Hermione managed a small smile, finding herself drawn yet again to Ginny's beautiful eyes "No problem" she replied.

Ginny smiled at her too, amazed at how Hermione's eyes are sparkling "I really had a good time with you"

"Me too" Hermione admitted.

Silence followed. No words were needed. They just continued looking at each other, which was comforting them in some way.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She feels really light headed and her heart is beating so fast. _'Maybe this isn't such a good idea... she doesn't even like girls.'_

Ginny didn't want to leave. She like it here. She likes being with Hermione because she makes her happy and comfortable. She can be her real self with Hermione, no pretending, she can be who she really is. Hermione understands her and she feels connected to the older girl in a way that she can't even begin to comprehend. With Hermione everything just clicks... everything just makes sense. It also doesn't hurt that she has these wonderful caramel brown eyes that is now looking back at her with the same intensity that she has in her own eyes.

"GINNY! Mom wants you inside right now!" Ron yelled impatiently wondering why Ginny's taking so long to get out.

Startled by the voice Ginny almost jumped back now consciously aware of how close Hermione and her are. Taking off her seatbelt, she unlocked the door and stepped outside quickly almost tripping over herself.

"I'll help you with those" Hermione said also stepping out, carrying some of Ginny's shopping bag. She closed her eyes, the sunlight was too much for her to take in all at once.

Ron couldn't believe it, Hermione was here! _'But wait... she's with, Ginny?'_ Ron rubbed his eyes hoping that he was just imagining things _'... how?'_ he asked himself when the image didn't go away. He walked back to the house feeling the need to sit down.

"You're beautiful," Ginny whispered softly leaning over to give Hermione a quick peck on her soft smooth cheek.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open in surprise and saw Ginny hovering above her, smiling sweetly at her. She tried to say something but she found herself unable to speak and was left alone as she watched Ginny walk towards their house leaving a stunned Hermione behind.

'_Why is my heart beating so fast? It's just a peck...My God, does she even what she's doing to me?'_

She can't help but but touch her cheek again where Ginny kissed her with a smile. Swallowing back down the lump that had formed in her throat, she followed Ginny.

'_Let's just hope that Ron does not come out'_ she begged.

"Don't you want to come in?" Ginny asked, stopping at their front door.

Hermione handed Ginny the bags and looked at her watch with a sigh and looked back at Ginny "I want to... but it's getting late and I really need to go now"

"Ok, thanks really..." replied Ginny pulling Hermione for a tight hug that Hermione eagerly returned.

Hermione smiled at her as she pulled away and waved goodbye "I'll see you then" said the brunette before walking away.

"Take Care!" Ginny yelled at Hermione's retreating form.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley called from inside. "You get inside now," Her mother ordered.

"I'm coming" She opened their door and trotted up to her room absent-mindedly while humming along the way, completely missing the suspicious and questioning look that Ron sent her way.

Ginny got into her room feeling really warm and happy. _'I've never felt like this before... Maybe it's because I made a really great friend...'_ and somehow she felt that there was something wrong in that thought._ 'Ok relax, Hermione's just a friend that I really really like...ARGH!' _she sighed and collapsed on her bed frustated with herself.

* * *

I would like some feedback to know how I'm doing so far coz I'm still not used to this. Sorry if it's a bit long and if im being slow... but anyways Thanks for reading and for those who reviewed and will review 


	4. I choose you

**You Get Used To Somebody

* * *

**

"Ginny, let's go! I can't wait for you all day!" Ron yelled impatiently looking at the clock, tapping his foot every now and then.

"I'm coming Ronald!" Ginny yelled back, scanning her room for something.

"Don't call me Ronald!" he shouted then went back to the kitchen where Fred was eating some bacon.

"Why are you still here, Ronald?" Fred asked eyeing Ron.

"Stop calling me that!" Ron glared at Fred, his ears turning pink. He turned to his mother, who was also seated at the table "Mom, they won't stop calling me Ronald..." he whined. His mother just laughed good-naturedly at him.

Ginny kneeled beside her bed trying to look for her backpack but immediately got up when she didn't find any. She scanned her messy bedroom once again.

'_Great... I have no bag...' _

She frowned, walked in front of the mirror and fixed her mess of a hair before going downstairs and into the kitchen. She went to her mother and explained her dilemma "Mom, I have no bag!"

"Ginny called me Ronald mom!" Ron said the minute she saw Ginny. "And she's taking so long, I'm going to be late!"

"Stop being such a baby Ronald," Fred teased, taking a bite of his bacon.

Mrs. Weasley had enough and stood up "Stop it both of you... we're eating... what is it dear?" she asked turning back to Ginny.

"My bag-,"

"Ginny, why do you always leave your things scattered around?" Percy emerged from the living room, holding a yellow bag.

"My bag!" Ginny quickly snatched the yellow bag that Percy was holding and hugged him tightly "Thanks Perce! I swear I love you to death!"

Percy softly pulled away "Stop calling me Perce,"

Ginny just gave him a grin and hugged him anyway before he pulled away once again returning to the living room.

"You go now," Mrs. Weasley said returning back to her food "Try not to get in trouble you two." she added while looking at Ginny and Ron.

George came in holding a uniform that has 'Weasley 4' at the back.

"This was in the bathroom" he said smiling "Honestly Ginny, you're so much like us, it's almost scary." he finished handing out the uniform to the young girl before taking a seat.

"Can we go now please?" Ron asked getting impatient again "Ginny come on," and with that he dragged Ginny out of their house before she could say another word.

"Be careful with your driving Ron!" Mrs. Weasley reminded him as they both headed out and got inside the car.

"Hey Ron," Ginny started once they got inside the car.

"What?"

Ginny turned to him "We have practice today," she announced.

"And?" Ron asked, his eyes still on the road.

"Don't you have practice?" she asked back.

Ron shook his head "No, not today... do I have to wait for you?"

"Yes!" Ginny replied automatically. "What else do you think?"

"It's just that..." Ron sighed "I thought I saw you with Hermione yesterday, that was her, right?"

"Yeah..." Ginny stared at Ron not understanding what he was getting at "What are you trying to say Ron?" she asked "What's that got to do with you waiting for me?"

'_What's Hermione got to do with this?' _Ginny asked herself.

He looked at Ginny for a second then smiled nervously "Uh... nothing exactly..."

"Oh, come on Ron," Ginny crossed her arms "What is it really? I know you all too well for that act to work on me..."

"Well..." Ron started "She could give you a ride, can't she?"

"I could ask for one but I don't want her to wait for me that long," she explained.

"And yet you want ME to wait for you," Ron pointed out to Ginny "Why is it that I always get to be the one who have to wait?" he asked to no one in particular.

"She might be doing something important after class Ron," Ginny said putting down her arms "Besides I don't want to be a bother to her,"

Ron glanced at Ginny and saw her playing with the strings of her bag "I just have to ask you something Ginny," he confessed.

"Ok... ask," she said and waited for him to continue.

"What is Hermione really, to you? Are you friends?"

"Yes, I think so," Ginny replied nodding her head "I like to think so... yes, we're friends why?"

'_Why did I even think of that? Hermione will never do this... no...' _Ron shook his head _'She can't, Ginny's my sister. She'll never... but what if?...'_

"Nah..." he said dismissing the thought, shaking his head again "Forget it,"

Ron sighed heavily; Ginny was looking at him closely, studying his actions.

"Why?" Ginny asked completely confused _'Something's going on here...'_

"Nothing okay!" Ron snapped "I said forget it, forget I ever asked that!"

Ginny looked away, hurt by what Ron had said. _'Fine... he doesn't want to tell me, fine!'_ She crossed her arms again over her chest and slumped in her seat.

Ron quickly realized his mistake and turned to Ginny "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that..." he said softly.

"Whatever," Ginny threw back at him.

Silence dawned over them. Ron decided to just ignore it, Ginny can't be mad at him for too long. Besides she's usually very talkative, she can't stand being quiet... but minutes passed and Ginny still hadn't said anything. Ron decided that he'd just have to be the one to break the silence between them.

"Ginny... look," Ron glanced at Ginny and saw her glaring at him "I'm really sorry, I just got carried away... you know me, I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

But Ginny was still not saying anything; she just kept on looking at him.

"Ok, I'll admit that I'll have a really hard time getting used to you and Hermione being friends because it will be weird for me y'know..." Ron laughed nervously "My favorite sister and my ex- girlfriend... are now friends," he gave Ginny a small smile before pulling over.

"I'm sorry too Ron," Ginny finally said knowing how weird her being friends with Hermione really is for him.

"But wait," she said remembering something, "I'm friends with Pansy and she's your ex- girlfriend too but you're okay with it, what's wrong with Hermione?" (A/n: No pun intended on the Pansy being Ron's ex- girlfriend.)

Ron got out so that Ginny wont notice how nervous he is "Nothing, it's just that we broke up because... um, she's just... she-," Ron clenched his jaw "Just drop it Ginny."

Ginny sighed "Ok, but just so you know... I'm going to have to find out about it too some other time. About what really happened between you and Hermione but I'll be late and I have to go to class so... Wait for me later?" she asked picking up her bag and got out.

"Yeah," Ron said.

Ginny grinned at him and hugged him tightly before she walked away happily "Thanks Ronald!"

"Stop calling me that Ginny!" he called out smiling to himself.

_'I just hope that's all you'll ever be Ginny, just friends... cause I have a really bad feeling about this...'_ Ron thought scared of what might happen.

* * *

"You have exactly 3 minutes to rest and then back to practice ladies!" Coach Cliven shouted walking back to the bench where he took a seat.

Ginny likes him, she really does and even considers him a mentor but sometimes he's just too strict to them. And this is one of those days that he just doesn't seem to care if they're about to collapse from tiredness and exhaustion. There were times that she even considered dropping out of the soccer team because she felt like she was killing herself with all of the training they had to do. Unfortunately for her, she loves the game too much to just drop it.

She was wiping the sweat on her face with the small towel she was holding when she spotted Hermione near the field talking to her friend, Susan and some other students that she presumed are Hermione's friends as well. She saw Hermione looking back smiling at her.

_'What a nice set of clean white teeth,'_ Ginny smiled back, waving at her. She noticed that her tiredness had seemed to go away the minute she saw Hermione smiling at her. 'How weird... but looking on the bright side I wont have to worry of being tired ever again if I see her smile at me like that all the time.' Ginny's smile broadened as she thought of this.

She wanted to come over to them but her coach wouldn't let them out of his site.

"Ginny," Pansy said as she approached the smiling redhead. Ginny didn't seem to hear her and she followed her gaze to see a brunette not far away. "That's Hermione Granger..." she realized which caused Ginny to look at her.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Pansy replied brushing it off.

They went back to practice and Ginny tried her hardest to ignore the weird looks she was getting from her teammates.

_'Why are they looking at me like that?'

* * *

_

Practice had just ended and Ginny stopped by the library. She had meant to go straight home with Ron but she saw Hermione and just had this urge to say hi to her. For a second she just stood there outside of the library, watching Hermione through this big window separating them from each other.

Hermione's brow was furrowed and was no doubt deep in concentration. She was bent over a book and her delicate fingers were running over some texts on the book.

_'Lucky book to have such a beatiful girl with a beautiful mind touch its worn out pages...'_

She saw Hermione abandon the book and was now scribbling at a piece of paper. _'Lucky paper...'_

She had never met someone like her before and this is all new to her. In fact all of her other friends are nothing like Hermione... all they ever do is talk about boys, gossip, boys, clothes and talk some more about boys.

_'What's the deal with boys anyway? I feel so left out whenever they talk about them because I just can't find it that interesting. Sure I like boys' en all but I don't feel the need to mention them in every conversation that we're having...'_

With Hermione, she can talk about absolutely anything that's on her mind without having to watch for what's she's saying or if she's being cool or whatsoever. She can say weird stuff and not have Hermione thinking that she was weird. Every opinion of hers mattered to Hermione and Hermione's opinion value greatly to her too.

But she just didn't understand it when her teammates warned her to stay away from Hermione and she still found it hard to understand why Ron had flipped out when they were talking about her.

_'What's so wrong about Hermione? I can't see anything wrong about her... In fact all I see is this incredible girl who has such a passion for learning about absolutely anything. I like that in a girl.'_

She did not understand why Hermione looks so alone, like she's there but not really there... like she isolated herself from the world. She definitely did not understand why some people are avoiding the brunette. She found all of this so hard to understand.

_'Who in their right mind would avoid such an amazing person? But wait, maybe that's it, they're all crazy... crazy not to realize that Hermione's a wonderful girl who have so much to offer.'_

She likes Hermione, she really really likes her. She does, really... Why wont she? She's kind, nice, sweet, intelligent, hard- working... she makes sense... and she's really beautiful too, one of the most, if not, the most beautiful girl that she had ever set eyes on and she can really take your breath away... she's got all of the qualities that you'll not find in others...

_'Why can't the other students see that?'_ Ginny furrowed her eyebrows _'Are they that blind? Or are they just pretending to be blind because they don't want someone so perfect such as Hermione getting in their way?'_ She could feel her blood boiling in her as she thought of this.

"Hey Ginny..." a voice said interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" she asked somewhat irritated and turned around to find Pansy who was accompanied by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What're you doing here? Want to come over to my house?" she offered.

"No," Ginny shortly replied. '_I'm not going if that jerk is going, I never ever feel comfortable whenever he's around...'_

"What?" Pansy asked, shocked.

"I said no, leave it at that Pansy," Ginny turned back, looking at Hermione once again.

"What's the deal with you and Granger?" Pansy asked as she saw Ginny watching Hermione.

Ginny gritted her teeth, she doesn't like the way Pansy's saying Hermione's name like its poison "There's no deal! We're friends can't you see that? Stop being so nosy, it's none of your business. And her name is Hermione."

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow," Pansy said clearly not believing a word Ginny said. "Come on Draco," she said linking her arms with Draco, who just gave Ginny a knowing look, smirking at her before they walked away.

Ginny decided that it was best to stop watching Hermione and went inside the deserted library smiling. _'She's like the only person who probably goes inside here except the librarian.'_

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said surprising Ginny.

_'Was I that obvious?'_ Ginny asked herself.

"How did you know I was here?" Ginny asked taking a seat near Hermione. "Do you have some strange powers or something?"

Hermione looked up chuckling softly and closed the book that she was hopelessly trying to read. "I saw you a minute ago outside,"

_'And after that I had been so distracted to even focus on reading this stupid book... I kept on seeing your face on its pages...'_ Hermione added in her head. _'You're a distraction... but a beautiful distraction at that.'_

"Oh... Can I ask you a question?" Ginny looked at her and she took the silence as a sign to go on "Do you feel like you fit anywhere in this school Hermione?" she asked leaning over to Hermione, elbows on the table and her hands supporting her face.

She saw Hermione give her a strange look "I'm sorry, is that a weird question to ask? Because I thought it was a weird question to ask,"

"Well, sort of," Hermione replied "But I definitely don't feel like I belong here, well except at the library," she added smiling looking back at Ginny "You fit in here, though."

Ginny held Hermione's gaze not wanting to break their contact "No I don't... do I? Because I don't feel like I do." she said remembering how she feels with her other friends.

"But you do... you talk to so many people everyday." Hermione explained, confused of what Ginny's trying to say.

Ginny just smiled sadly at her "Yeah they talk to me, but in a totally diferrent language... listen, do you want to come over at our house tomorrow?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

_'Yes!'_ Hermione answered in her head. She swears that she hadn't been able to think about anything besides Ginny.

Hermione shook her head "No, I cant... Ron he's..."

"Oh I get it," Ginny said cutting her off "Don't worry, I'll take care of him for you."

Hermione smiled gratefully at her, "Ok."

Ginny returned the smile and they just continued to look at each other.

_'Those eyes...'_ Hermione thought _'Those damn baby blue eyes are driving me so completely insane. Can't you see what you're doing to me Ginny? I barely slept last night. All I ever see is you...You're eyes... you're lips... you're hair... you're nose... you're body... I swear you're everywhere now; I had such a hard time concentrating on my studies today... what am I thinking? She's straight! Remember that Hermione... Ginny's straight! And she's Ron's sister!'_

Ron was outside of the library watching Hermione and Ginny. He got worried the minute he saw Lana from the practice without his sister. It took him a while to get here but the library was the last place he thought Ginny would actually go to. Something is really very wrong in the picture of Hermione and Ginny together. And he's not liking it all too much...

Deciding he can't take it any longer, he walked in and interrupted their staring session.

He coughed and they both jumped slightly, surprised. "Hi, Hermione." He greeted with a small smile. Hermione just waved at him feeling uncomfortable. He studied them both and can't help but take notice of the blush on both of their faces. _'It looks like they've been caught doing something so completely wrong...'_

"Ginny, let's go." He said looking hard at Ginny.

Ginny just blinked at him "What?"

"You had me waiting for two hours, Ginny." Ron reminded her "Enough of this let's go,"

"Why are you being like this?" Ginny asked, unsure of what to make of her brother's temper.

"Being what?" Ron asked back moving closer to them.

Ginny looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but closed it once again. "Nothing, let's go." She turned to Hermione and smiled "You're still coming over, right?"

Ron turned to his sister "What?"

"Hermione's coming over tomorrow, aren't you Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Ron then back to Ginny "I am?" she asked not too sure about her answer now.

"Yes!" Ginny said quickly "Don't mind Ron, he's just being stupid." Ginny added sensing Hermione's hesitation.

"I'll see you!" and with that she dragged a still shocked Ron before Hermione could say anything else.

_'Great,'_ Hermione thought _'Now I get to meet the family of the girl I really really like whose brother is my ex- boyfriend...This is so not my day!'

* * *

_

There was a soft pounding on Hermione's door, Hermione who was laying on her back thinking about the day that lays ahead tomorrow when she would meet the Weasleys' didn't hear it at once. The soft pounding kept on coming but stopped for a moment then continued again getting louder with every pound.

Soon Hermione got up unable to ignore the sound any longer and opened the door, only to see her younger brother Henry. She stuck out her head outside of her room looking around and heard the yelling from downstairs...

"_Shut up! Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"_

"_I can't believe I ever got married to you! What was I thinking! I can't take this any longer, I'm leaving!"_

"_Yes leave! But make sure that it's for real this time! I'm so sick of seeing your face!"_

Hermione turned to her brother and let him inside, closing the door softly behind her.

He was three years younger than her, goes to a different school and is far more affected with their parents fighting than her. He's definitely the only thing that's keeping Hermione sane in their old lonely house and most probably the reason why she's working so hard to finish her studies so that someday she can find a good job that can support both of them for them to be able to move out and be away from this hell of a life their parents had given them.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently once the voices died down holding him close to her, hugging him and leading him to her bed so that they can sit down. She waited for an answer but got none.

"Henry can you hear me? Are you okay?" she repeated once again just as gentle as the first time. _'Oh no... not again please...' _Hermione pleaded inside her head as the thought entered her mind. She forced him to look at her and gave him a once- over. _'Why?'_ was all that she could ask herself _'I really hate my parents for causing this.'_

"You're doing it again aren't you?" asked Hermione in a heated whisper, grabbing Henry's shoulders.

Henry just turned away, moved away from Hermione and got off the bed "No."

"Oh yeah?" Hermione said also getting up "Then why are your eyes all bloodshot? You're high again aren't you?"

Henry looked down unable to meet Hermione's eyes "But-,"

"That's right! Turn away in shame!" Hermione shook her head then continued in a gentler tone "Henry don't do this. You're still young, don't waste away your life...Don't let them do this to you, okay?"

"I'm sorry..." Henry said embracing Hermione "I just... I didn't know what to do, I got scared Hermione! I think Dad's leaving..."

Hermione returned his embrace and patted his back to sooth him "Henry... I'm trying, okay? I'm trying to be brave for both of us but I just can't do it alone. It's too much. You have to be brave too, I know you are... don't let them tell you otherwise. I love you."

Hermione was desperately trying to fight the tears from falling, remembering that she has to be the strong one for both Henry and herself. She held his hand and placed it at her chest "Here." She said looking at his eyes "You have me. Don't worry. I won't leave you. You have me."

Henry smiled at her through his tears "I know. You have me too."

Hermione returned his smile and laughed softly while she ruffled his hair "Now why don't we sit down? All this drama is tiring me out," she joked sitting on the bed and motioned for Henry to join her.

"I'm really sorry Hermione... I want to do better and I can. I know I can... and I will... I promise you that."

"I believe you."

* * *

"Hermione!" a voice yelled.

'_Now why does that voice sound oddly familiar?' _Hermione asked herself feeling particularly playful with her thoughts today _'Oh I know! Maybe it's because it's the same old voice I kept on hearing inside my head last night when I was having insecurities about being brave for Henry... now, whose voice could that be? Ginny's of course!'_

"Hermione!" the voice yelled once again.

'_Ok, breathe... relax Granger, it's just Ginny, same old beautiful sweet Ginny...' _Hermione shook her head _'This is just not working.'_

So Hermione turned her head around and saw Ginny across from her smiling sweetly at her. _'I swear my heart just skipped a beat,' _Hermione smiled back seeking Ginny's beautiful baby blue eyes. (A/n: I still don't know what color are Ginny's eyes)

Ginny was looking and smiling back at her when someone started to talk to Ginny completely blocking her view of the girl. Hermione's smile dropped a little when she saw that it was Pansy, a popular girl from one of her class and the girl friend of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What're you doing Pansy?" Ginny asked completely irritated. _'What could she possibly want from me now?'_

"Me?" Pansy asked giving Ginny a sweet but sickening smile nonetheless "I'm trying to talk to you..."

Ginny shook her head, not buying Pansy's act "Can't you see I'm waving to Hermione over there? That is so rude of you."

"Rude of me?" Pansy said pretending to look taken back. "I'm just trying to look out for you Ginny..." she added and placed one of her hands on Ginny's shoulder.

"What? You don't need to look out for me," Ginny removed Pany's hand on her shoulder "I can look out for myself." She added in a hard voice trying to move away "Now if you don't mind I'm going to talk to Herm-,"

Suddenly the bell rang indicating the start of classes and before Ginny could even finish her sentence she was dragged by Pansy through the hallways, being hit occasionally by a student hurrying to get to their class.

Pansy looked at her "What're you still waiting for? Let's go!"

"But Hermione!" Ginny protested her eyes frantically searching for the brunette. _'Where are you Hermione?' _Ginny thought frowning.

Unfortunately for Ginny though, Pansy saw Hermione and gave the girl a knowing and taunting smirk while Ginny was not looking. Hermione looked away, unsure of what she's really feeling right now and headed to whatever class she should be in.

"Come on," Pansy said holding Ginny's arms tightly "I'll walk you to your first class."

* * *

Ginny is still mad at Pansy _'Yup, still mad.' _But she couldn't help but feel a little bit too happy at the thought of Hermione coming over to their house later. Not to mention that their professor dismissed them early today. _'Way too early,'_ Ginny thought grinning as she took a glimpse at the clock.

"I'll see you guys around..." she said to her classmates waving at them and walking over to her locker. Ginny entered her combination and opened it putting away everything that she won't need and getting the ones she'll need. After checking that she got everything, she strolled leisurely across the campus until she saw a certain brown haired, brown-eyed girl that is all too familiar for her to have trouble recognizing.

'_That's Hermione...'_ she thought happily as she saw her sitting at the front row, listening intently to whatever their professor is telling them through a window. _'That's my Hermione... always eager to learn.'_

Ginny did a double take. _'What was that?' _she asked shaking her thoughts '_Did I just... call Hermione...my Hermione?'_

Ginny shook her head _'Nah... It must be the excitement... yes that's it... I'm just excited to spend some time with Hermione... Oh no...' _Ginny remembered '_What if she doesn't like it? What if it's too small to her? What if she doesn't fit? What if the twins decide to play a prank on her and she gets mad? What if Percy bores the living day lights out of her? Oh no... I never even thought of that! Stupid, stupid Ginny! Argh! Focus!_

She refocused again on the classroom and saw that Hermione was telling her professor that she didn't agree with something he said. Ginny can't exactly hear them because of the glass and the closed door but she can tell from the thoughtful expression of the professor and the challenged look on Hermione's face. This however, as Ginny observed, caused a good- natured debate to the class. Ginny smiled and felt the flutter of butterflies in her stomach as she saw Hermione smile... and when Hermione began to laugh walking in front of the board trying to explain something to her classmates and to her professor she felt the butterflies kick into overdrive.

'_What?' _Ginny immediately asked herself when she realized what she had been feeling. _'There's a really cute guy in there... maybe that's why I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach...'_

Ginny noticing how bad of an idea it was to watch Hermione at every chance she gets decided to leave and just wait outside campus. _'I do feel like I'm stalking her, with all of the watching I'm doing... and that's creepy.'_

What she didn't notice though was the pair of eyes belonging to Pansy who was also in the same class as Hermione watching her as she watches the brunette.

Pansy glared at Hermione "Know- it- all," she muttered under her breath. _'If I can't make Ginny to stay the hell away from you then I'm just going to have to make you stay away then...'

* * *

_

Ginny was sitting on the bench, watching Ron practice as she waits for Hermione's class to be over.

"Ginny..." Ron said taking a seat at the bench beside Ginny "We're extending practice, so I can't give you a ride home..."

Ginny rolled her eyes at this. She knows fully well that he's doing this to avoid Hermione.

"Ok, I'm getting one from Hermione." She replied not even looking at him.

Ron stood up and began stretching "What time is she going home?"

Ginny smirked at him "I'm going to ask mom to let her sleepover, Ron."

Ron stopped stretching at once looking shocked "Y-you cant!"

"Why?" Ginny asked looking at Ron with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "She's my friend."

"Fine," Ron shrugged and held his hands up in defeat "Sorry," he added giving Ginny a sheepish grin and went back to the field. Ginny just waved at him then got up the minute she saw Hermione waving goodbye to Susan.

"Hi!" Ginny greeted smiling at her feeling very very happy.

"Hello." Hermione replied curtly looking at anywhere but Ginny.

Ginny looked at Hermione, sensing that something is wrong with the other girl. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

'_What happened? She seemed perfectly fine the last time I saw her in that class room...'_

"Nothing, I have to go," Hermione turned away walking very fast until she reached her car afraid that Ginny might catch up with her.

Ginny's smile dropped and she ran to catch up with Hermione, stopping in front of the brunette to prevent her from getting away any further.

Ginny shook her head "Do you honestly think that you could outrun me? I'm not in the soccer team for nothing... What's this all about?" she asked putting both of her hands on Hermione's shoulder.

"Nothing," Hermione replied still not looking at her.

"This is not nothing, Hermione! Damn it look at me!" she said forcing Hermione to look at her but she wouldn't give in "Stop struggling!"

"Stop it," Hermione said in a small voice "You're hurting me..."

Ginny horrified, quickly took off her hands "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's just... I- I think..." Hermione stammered still looking firmly at the ground, her voice croaking.

Ginny takes notice of this "Are you crying?" she asked her voice above a whisper, afraid of what the answer might be. "Hermione please look at me..." she pleaded moving closer to Hermione and putting her arms around the brunette only to be pushed away. She can only stare at Hermione.

Finally after a very long silence "I don't think that we should be friends anymore Ginny." Hermione managed to say in a small voice.

Ginny felt her heart break. She blinked furiously trying to stop the tears from falling.

'_Why is she doing this? Doesn't she know that this is hurting me? _

"Did I... did I do something wrong?" Ginny asked looking hopelessly at Hermione. Hermione shook her head. "Or was it... something I said?" Hermione also shook her head.

"Then tell me damn it!" she exploded not being able to control herself any longer. Not caring if anybody would see them.

Hermione finally looked up meeting Ginny's eyes. "I just realized that I don't deserve you Ginny." She whispered her tears falling, one by one.

"What?" Ginny asked dumbfounded. "Whatever made you think that?" She reached out and wiped Hermione's tears away using her thumb.

"I'll never ever fit into your life... You're friends... I really don't fit," Hermione explained pushing Ginny's hand away.

Ginny just smiled sadly at her "Didn't I told you before that I don't fit in too? They're my friends but we just don't really connect with each other, I don't feel the connection that I feel whenever I'm with you with them... like Pansy..."

Hermione winced at the mention of Pansy's name and suddenly Ginny began to understand things. "Hey, look you don't have to explain I understand." She said taking Hermione's hand in her own... smiling at her.

'_Reminder to self: Kill Pansy the next time I see her,'_

Hermione just looked at her "What?"

"I'm not dumb Hermione. Pansy forced you into doing this, didn't she? That's why you're crying, because you didn't really want it at the first place." Ginny paused and saw Hermione smiling shyly.

"I'm sorry but Pansy just really gave me the impression that this is just some contest, like who you'll choose or something, like if you're friends with her then you can't be friends with me and I just-,"

"I choose you," Ginny said cutting her off.

"What?"

"I choose you over her," Ginny replied giving Hermione a smile.

Hermione shook her head "But I don't want anybody to choose anybody."

"I know you don't," Ginny said softly "But I can't help it."

They both looked at their joined hands...smiling and enjoying the connection that they share with one another.

* * *

**Notes: **Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry if I got some of you confused by the schooling system. Don't worry I won't include that ever again and I hope that what I did with the punctuations and tenses are right... I'm still getting used to it but thanks for pointing it out :) Anyway... I think this is a pretty long chapter... so I think I'm gonna rest for a while too... by the way, some of the dialogues I used are from tv, can't remember the names but their dialogues got stuck with me. 


	5. The confrontation

To attend practice was hell for Ron. It wasn't that he didn't like the game but he didn't like the fact that the great ole Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy was there with him. He was however, thankful that they had gone somewhere when Ginny stopped by. Harry had been avoiding him ever since he and Ginny broke up, running away whenever he was in the same vicinity as him. Ron thought that Harry was a coward for not facing him. He really wanted so badly to know why Harry did it. Why he hurt someone whom he had sworn to have loved and cared about. Nobody, not one, messes with his sister and got away with it.

He saw the two of them coming back, both holding a bottle of water in their hands. Today, there will be no more running away for Harry, they will talk even if he have to chain him up.

* * *

Hermione was really nervous at the time that they had arrived at the Weasley's residence, unsure of how Ginny's parents might perceive her to be. Would she appear to be a total bookworm or the heartless girl that broke their son's heart? She knew that Ron didn't tell them... but if he did... would they even accept her as a friend of Ginny after what she did to him?

She had never really felt this nervous before... it's like meeting the parents of someone your dating and it terrifies her a little bit more than she had expected herself to be. The only difference was that they aren't a couple, just friends... unfortunately.

Ginny glanced at her quiet friend. She can tell that Hermione was nervous. She could see it in the way Hermione straightened out her clothes every now and then. She smiled at the cuteness of it all... she herself was nervous. Their house doesn't have much to boast, it's just a simple house unlike the mansion Hermione must be living in. But what it did lack in material things was made up with the love and care of her family.

The two friends reached the front door and Ginny was now unsure of whether to let Hermione in or not. To open the door or to not open the door? She took a deep breath and sighed, she can't even make a simple decision now... her hands felt so heavy that she couldn't bring herself to turn the doorknob. What if Hermione thinks it's small and is just too polite to turn down her offer? She stole another glance at the silent brunette... and was surprised to find soft brown eyes alike the color of chocolate looking back at her.

"Are you sure you want to go in? Sometimes it's really messy inside because of the twins, but you know... we could always just stay here..."

Hermione, for the first time, saw insecurity in the other girl's eyes. So she smiled, trying to reassure her, "I like it already." She said with all honesty.

"Really?" Ginny asked, still not sure.

Hermione gave her a funny look. She can't believe Ginny could get this insecure about their house. "Really Really."

"Ok, if you say so," Ginny gave her a genuine smile "But don't blame me later..." she said as she opened the door and waited for Hermione to come inside first and followed her in.

Hermione let her eyes wander a bit... taking in her surroundings as she did so. It really was not that small but it's not too big either, just the right size in her opinion. One that you wouldn't get lost in because it was too large and one that wouldn't get you cramped like sardines. The furnitures weren't that expensive as opposed to what they have but all of them were beautiful and stylish. She longed for a house like this... there was just something that was so warm and inviting in this place. The house that she was living in was just a big pretty box on the outside but an empty rotten place on the inside. There weren't any love there, not from her parents at least, just the love that she and her brother, Henry, shared.

She walked around and saw something that got her interest. She walked over to a set of pictures hanging on the wall.

"Oh wow... Is this you?" Hermione asked, smiling.

Ginny approached her and saw the picture that the brunette was smiling at. It was a younger picture of her and Ron while they were opening their Christmas presents. She too had to smile at that. Ron had been so sweet to her on that special day trying to make it up to her for not letting her go with him and his friends because they had some official boy business to do. "Yes, that's me and Ron."

"You two look really close." Hermione remarked as she saw some other pictures of Ginny and Ron together.

Ginny smirked, "We've always been close. He's like my closest brother and he is so sickenly sweet to me... always trying to look out for me even when not needed. I swear he's way overprotective of me."

Hermione tilted her head so she could look at Ginny and there really was no denying that the two were close. She can clearly see that Ron plays an important part in Ginny's life and although Ginny tries to hide it, she could see that she was proud of her brother.

"But that doesn't make him any less of a jerk, y'know." Ginny added, her eyes twinkling. Hermione smiled at her.

"Ron's a really good person... I know that for a fact," Hermione said quietly, a faint blush on her face. "It's just that he scare me sometimes."

"Oh yeah..." Ginny replied grinning, "Leave it to my brother to scare away all the pretty girls, eh?"

Pretty girls? Hermione doesn't know what to make of that so she chose to ignore the comment. "Yeah." She said, finding herself at a loss for words.

"Here, let me take that." Ginny took Hermione's bag for her and started gathering her own things.

"No, it's okay." Hermione protested.

"It's fine... I'm just going to bring this back up... so you just make yourself at home." And with that the younger girl took off before Hermione could utter another word.

Hermione sat down on the sofa. It was a little worn out but that didn't matter because it was soft and comfortable to sit on. Left by her lonesome, she let her eyes wander a bit but that was... until she jumped from surprise for seeing two heads with flaming red hair pop out from the door. "Oh my..." Hermione breathed, clutching her chest tightly, "You scared me."

"Heh, sorry there." One said, smiling sheepishly.

"Ho, ho! Look who we have here..."

They walked over to her and sat down on either side of the sofa, leaving her in the middle. She swallowed, eyeing them uneasily. "Err... hi..." she greeted intelligently.

They were both looking at her, up and down, and wearing identical grins on their faces. "And what a lovely lady we have here! Isn't she just the darling one, George?"

"She surely is Fred! Ain't we lucky today?"

"Are you kidding me? We're always lucky! We seem to be the only lucky ones here in this house."

"We're twins. Identical, if you've noticed."

Hermione smiled at the both of them, looking quite smug, "Noticed? I surely did."

"Right." One of them said, swishing his hands to dismiss her reply, "So... to what do we owe the pleasure of having such a pretty lady here in our humble abode?"

"Mine." Ginny replied haughtily, walking down the stairs to join them.

"Wow, you're fast." Hermione remarked secretly eyeing Ginny while she came down. Ginny looked up. Her blue eyes met that of Hermione's brown. She smiled, shooing one of the twins so that she and Hermione could sit together.

"Hey! I'm not the fastest player in our team for nothing." Ginny replied in mock indignation."

"Um, these are my goofy brothers," She pointed to one of them, "That's Fred," and then to another, "And that's George."

"Seriously? You're HER friend, Miss..." Fred trailed off, scratching his head, "What was your name again? I didn't quite catch it."

Hermione grinned, "That was because you never really asked for it."

"Fred you idiot! Where's your manners!" George said scolding his brother in mock, "Let's try this again... Hello, I'm George and that's my idiotic twin Fred, and let me tell you what a shame he really is to me."

"I'm Hermione." She shook his hand, "Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger?" George asked, "Now where have I heard that name before...? Do you know Fred?"

"I don't know George... but boy, does it sound familiar to me."

"I'm sure I've heard it from somewhere before."

They both shared a look and in motion looked up to the pictures hanging on the wall. Their eyes became wide as realization hit them. "OH!"

"OH! Yeah..."

"Yeah! Oh..."

Ginny giggled at the sight of her completely surprised brothers. "Take it easy George..." she whispered and patted him sympathetically on the back.

"You..." George pointed a finger in Hermione's direction, "You're THE Hermione?" George asked turning to the brunette who had an amused smile on her face.

"I guess."

"Oh man..." Fred started, looking quite contemplative, "Ron would always tell us that you were pretty, but he never told us that you're this pretty! And boy... aren't you just Miss Smarty Pants?"

The two girls raised one their eyebrows at him, questioning him, "Well, um, I'll take that as a compliment." Hermione replied in a state of awkwardness.

"I always know that a girl is smart if they dump Ron," Fred continued, a grin gracing his features. "That's because they know what's best for them... ow!" he looked over at his sister who had just nudged him in the ribs.

Seriously, how can boys be so insensitive? Ginny was now glaring daggers at Fred.

"It was a joke!" Fred reasoned, "Sorry."

"No, s'ok." said Hermione.

On the other side of the sofa, George was grinning, "Ginny's like a guy sometimes. Don't let the appearance fool you, she really really likes it rough. That's why she joined soccer, didn't you lil sis? So you could watch 'em hot ladies, eh?"

"George, stop teasing your sister." Mrs. Weasley warned, coming out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

"Mom!" Ginny stuck out her tongue at George and went off to hug her mother. "Hmmm... smells nice." she complimented, taking in the delicious smell of her mother's cooking.

But Mrs. Weasley didn't appear to be listening to her, "She's going to find a fine young man, marry him and have beautiful kids together... aren't you dear?"

Ginny gaped at her mother, that just sounded so wrong in her ears. Sure it sounded nice, like the fantasy of every other girl but she's too young to even be thinking about marriage and besides she's not yet ready for that. She wanted to graduate, go to college, take a course and have a job. She wanted to be good at something and prove her worth. And now her mother is bringing up the thought of her having kids! Horrible!

"What? No! I'm too young, Mom! I don't want to get married, I want to pursue my dreams!"

Quickly looking down, Hermione busied herself with the floor, completely nervous of Mrs. Weasley. She felt like she had been stabbed by what Ginny's mother had said. Her heart was racing in her chest and it's not of the good kind of racing.

Mrs. Weasley laughed and looked down at her daughter fondly, stroking her back, "I never meant for it to be right now and yes you are too young... wait," Mrs. Weasley paused as she remembered something, "Have you just got in the house, right now?"

"No... we've been here for awhile."

"That's good to know, I don't want you coming in late again, completely wasted from those parties that you attend to every end of the week." Mrs. Weasley said in a gentle but firm tone, "You're way too young to have been drinking! And if I catch you going home like that again, let's just say that there'll be serious consequences that you'll have to face young lady."

"But Ron's doing the same-" Ginny started but was cut off by her mother.

"No buts. You're too young honey, you should focus on your studies instead. Oh George, Fred... will you set up the table? It's better to get started early. You're father will be coming home soon... about an hour or so."

"Yes, mother...Leave it to us poor, hard- working guys to do all the work." The twins stood up but George kept his gaze on Hermione. "We're just joking, y'know... It was really nice meeting you." he said smiling at her then left following Fred not a second later.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at her mother's words and went back to Hermione's side. It was really a big lie if Hermione said that she wasn't caught by surprise when Ginny took a hold of her hand and gave her a look as if she was supposed to know why. That touch alone made her feel all tingly inside. Was this even real?

Hermione gulped. She was really nervous and Ginny was still looking at her with those big soft blue eyes of her. How can she ever resist that look? She was really afraid that she will fall even deeper for this beautiful young girl standing in front of her right now. Only she can do that to her.

"Come on..." Ginny pouted, dragging a hesitant Hermione along with her. "Mom, I like you to meet my friend. This is Hermione." she declared with a proud grin.

The moment Mrs. Weasley set her eyes upon her, Hermione tried her hardest to smile but she was sure it came out awful, scary even. She felt herself shaking a little. Ginny's mother must think that she was the biggest loser in all of town right now. And Ron's still not even mentioned yet! "Hello Mrs. Weasley, It's really a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, dear. Ginny's been talking about you. She says you're really nice and smart... you might do her some good for a change."

"Mom!" Ginny whined. "Don't you have to go back to the kitchen now?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened, "Oh my... It's really good to know that Ginny's made such a great friend like you Hermione." She turned to the brunette and hugged her, "Have fun, but not too much fun. I have to go back to the kitchen now. Maybe we can talk later?"

"Oh yes, absolutely." Hermione replied a little breathless, mustering up a smile through her nervousness.

"Alright then. I'll expect you both at dinner." Ginny's mother smiled at her once more and went off.

Hermione breathed in a sigh of relief, "You have such a great mother."

"She's the best," Ginny replied proudly, "But sometimes she's too strict."

"That just shows what a great mother she really is. It means she's concerned about you. I wish my mother was like that too."

"What did you say?" Ginny turned to her, curiousity in her eyes.

Hermione quickly realized her mistake and tried to smile. "I said your mother was great."

"No, no... the one after that... you said something after that..."

"I didn't say anything." Hermione denied.

"Fine..." Ginny replied, dropping the subject seeing as how Hermione seemed uncomfortable about it. Maybe she can ask about it later. "So what do you wanna do?" she asked. She just wanted Hermione to have a great time in their house.

Hermione playfully smiled, "Oh, I don't know... what do YOU want to do?"

"You're the guest Hermione. You decide." Ginny smiled at her too, playing along.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the idea in her mind, "I have an idea... but I don't know if you're up for it."

Ginny cocked an eyebrow at her, "Why, what's your idea? Is it fun?"

"Oh, it's plenty fun," Hermione replied coyly, "I do know fun, you know! Don't you trust me to know good fun?"

"Hmmm... lemme think about it..."

"Hey!" Hermione protested, swatting Ginny playfully.

Ginny just giggled at her. "Well... You are THE Hermione Granger. I should be careful around you..." This earned her another playful hit from the brunette. She held up her hands in defeat, "Ok, Ok... stopping now... what's your idea?"

"Are you up for it though? I wouldn't want to exhaust you that much." Hermione teased.

"Hey, soccer player here! You're the skinny one," She stuck out her tongue to Hermione.

Hermione stuck out her tongue too, "But I'm pretty much in good condition, thank you very much... so, what do you say?"

"Of course, I'm up for anything."

"Really now?"

"Really!"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked once more, grinning at Ginny.

Ginny gave her a determined smile, "Bring it on!"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked irritated.

Cho looked at him in disbelief, "What do you mean what I'm doing here?"

Harry stared back at her and answered her in a firm voice, "I told you not to wait for me."

"Why are you being like this?" Cho demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she watched him sit down on one of the bleachers. "I'm really getting the impression that you're avoiding me!"

"Will you tone down your voice please? Some people might hear." Harry replied in a harsh whisper.

"I don't care if they hear. Just tell me why you're giving me the cold shoulder... please? I just want to know if I did something wrong!"

Harry placed his head on his hands as he found it hard to look at Cho, "I just- you know- I need some space."

Cho sat down beside Harry and placed her hand on his shoulders, "Why wont you tell me what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening okay?" Harry answered in a state of frustration, "Just stop asking all this damn questions."

She studied him for a while until something came to her head, "Is this about Ginny?"

"No!" Harry replied rather quickly than what he had meant to. "This is not about her." He shook his head to emphasize his point.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

Cho scoffed at him, "Oh please. You still like her, don't you? I can tell." She accused.

"Listen..." Harry said in a low voice, "Ginny has nothing- absolutely nothing- to do with this. I'm really tired right now and I'm just not in the mood to make conversation. I just want to rest... why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Because I can tell that you're lying!" Cho reasoned out, "You're not one to just be tired after a practice, you can run this field 100 times and still not be tired! But fine... if you so badly need your space, then I'll gladly go. I'll get a ride with Pansy since _'Ginny'_ ditched her again." She stood up marching out of campus.

"Feisty, isn't she?" Draco butted in with a grin, sitting beside Harry.

Harry slumped in his seat, "I don't know what I'm going to do with her. I like her- I really do. But she's been always around me and it's getting kind of hard to breathe. This had never happened when I was still with Ginny... she knows when you need time just for yourself."

Draco laughed at him, "I say... you still have it bad for that Weasley. What's the deal with you and Weasleys' anyway? You're just the same as Pansy." Draco mused.

"What are you trying to say?"

Draco shook his head at him, "Why do you, famous Harry Potter, have this need to surround yourself with poor people?"

"And why do you make it sound like a bad thing?"

"I mean... that Ginny Weasley sure is something and I can bear being with her but her brother is a whole different question. He's an idiot."

Harry looked deep in thought, unsure of what to say, so he just stayed quiet. Draco's been trying to befriend him lately. And he just can't understand why he chose to be friends with him right now. He reasoned out that it's because their girlfriends are friends... but the idea just seemed absurd to him. Draco Malfoy, would never befriend somebody just because of a girl. So he's not really sure what his true motives are.

"Really, he is," Draco smirked, "He dated a lesbian for God's sake! But I really wouldn't put the entire blame on Granger. I swear that Weasel was the reason why she became a lesbian... He made her turn gay!" He snickered, shaking his head a little, "Tsk, tsk, Granger was such an unfortunate loss for the male population of this damned school."

Guilt passed by in Harry's eyes. Why is that everything that he had run away from seemed to be coming back to him? He really couldn't deal with this right now. He stood up and gathered his things.

"Oh well... I also need to go now." Draco said checking his clock. "Pansy's expecting me outside. But about what I said to you- think it over Harry. You don't need an idiot for a friend." Draco patted his back and was gone.

Ron had watched them the entire time, waiting for Harry to be alone so that he can approach him. It seemed like Harry was having problems with his relationship with Cho. But he was a little concerned over the fact that Harry was now friends with Malfoy. That boy is trouble, pure trouble.

Harry was now stretching a little, weary of the day's events. Ron walked over, placing his hands on his pockets, feeling somewhat nervous. "Potter," he greeted with animosity.

Harry quickly turned around and saw the one person that he was running away from, "Ron."

"I think we need to talk," Ron said, his eyes burning into Harry's.

Harry swallowed, "It's getting late and I really need to go..." he started picking up his things.

Ron stopped him with his hands, "No, you're not going anywhere. We're going to talk. You can't run away from me this time. It's not going to work."

"Oh come on Ron..." Harry protested.

Ron leaned in closer to him so that they were face-to-face, "You disgust me." He said, hate evident in his voice and started poking Harry in the chest, "You. Coward."

"Stop that!" Pushing away Ron's hands, Harry backed away, "What are you so angry about!"

"Ha! Don't play innocent with me, Harry," The redhead shook his head, "I'm not buying your stupid act! You promised me you'd never hurt her, you idiot, and yet you did-!"

Harry cut him off, "I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Ron. You must've lost your mind."

"Me? Lost my mind? Nope. You- on the other hand- obviously had. Now talk to me Harry like the man you used to tell me that you are!"

"You're not letting me off the hook, are you?" Harry sighed, "Fine what do you want to talk about?"

"Telling me why you hurt my sister seems like a good place to start."

Harry sat back down on the bleachers, sighing, "It's, um, just not working out anymore." Ron remained quiet waiting for Harry to continue. "I figured it'd save us both the time. I'm pretty sure she's over me by now."

"And how sure are you about that, huh?" Ron asked, trying to control his temper.

Looking up at him, Harry replied, "I'm quite sure."

"How did you know then that she was over you? Not that I don't mind her being over you... because you're not worth her tears."

"I know." Harry answered in a dejected tone of voice, "I've seen her a couple of times with Hermione. She seems happy. Plus- Draco and I- we saw them together earlier, they look really close."

Ron's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, "And what are you implying about that!"

Harry stood up, taking his things with him, hoping that this would soon be over, "That they... You mean you haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what!" Ron demanded, his ears turning pink.

Harry backed away at Ron's outburst, "That they're together!"

Before Harry knew what was happening, a fist flew into his face sending him flying backwards, his things scattered around, "Ron, What the the hell!" he yelled touching his face.

"Don't you ever ever say that! They're not together! You hear me, huh, Harry! They. Are. Not. Together." Ron said spitting out the words, emphasizing the last four words to him.

Harry scrambled to his feet, a hand still on his face, "They're not?" he asked incredulously.

"No!" Ron bellowed.

"Really?"

Ron yelled in frustration, "Yes!"

"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry said looking down at the floor.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter. It's Ginny that you should say sorry to... not to me. And before I forget... I don't want to see you anywhere near my sister! Ever again Potter!"

"But how could I-?"

Harry could only watch as Ron walked away. Why did he and Draco even thought that Ginny and Hermione were a couple? He was stupid. He should really say sorry to her, but how could he, when he restricted him to even get near her? Shrugging, he gathered his scattered things and walked out of campus.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to upload and if it'sa little short, there's been some problems in the family and school's making me busy, but I'll be posting the next one as soon as I figure it out but i'd really like to know what y'all like to happen next chapter, maybe some suggestions? Thanks for reading and I'm really really sorry!


End file.
